Password Accepted
by FashionDiva7
Summary: After helping Danny with his report, Valerie finds his laptop in her room. She's shocked to discover the password, and the contents of Danny's laptop. DxV. Very loosely based on a fic by Silverflare07.


**Ok, this is loosely (really loosely) based off a DxS story by SilverFlare07. The only similaraties are that they both feature a girls name being the password.**

* * *

**Password Accepted**

Valerie awoke with a groan. _It's already morning? _She thought, groggily. She swung her legs over the side of the bed and started towards the bathroom.

She was about halfway there when she tripped. She bit back a scream and looked back at whatever had caused her to stumble. A plain, grey laptop lay on its side. _I dont own a laptop, who's is this? _She wondered.

Valerie bent down and pulled it over to her bed. She flipped the cover open and booted it up. In a second a box appeared in the center of the screen:

_Welcome Mr. Fenton,_

_Please Enter Your Username: G H O S T B O Y._

_Please Enter Your Password: ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '._

_(enter)_

Danny's laptop? What was it doing in her--, Oh. _I totally forgot!_ Danny had been over for a tutoring lesson a few days ago. She was helping him write his research paper. _I thought he brought it with him..._

Valerie looked around and guitily clicked on the password box. _What would it be? _She knew it would be personal.

_Sam Fenton. _Anyone could tell that she liked him.

**_Password Denied._**

_Paulina Fenton. _All the boys drooled over her, it was a possiblity for a password.

**_Password Denied._**

_Clueless. _Well, it was true. He knew that everyone called him that.

She was infuriated by the little box's response: **_Password Denied._**

She tried a lot of different combos after that. She tried 'crazyparents', 'Danny Phantom' (it was obvious that Danny supported him), 'Blue' (his favorite color). Heck, she even tried her own name!

Everytime, the box denied her access. She sighed. _I guess I could try... _She had no hope that it would work, but she wanted to see anyways.

_Valerie Fenton._

She waited for it to load. **Password...**

**.**

**..**

**...**

**...**

**Accepted.** Valerie's eyes stretched wide as the computer started up. _Danny likes me?_

At once an icon caught her eye. It was a little swirling green circle. _That looks like the ghost zone..._ She curiously clicked on it.

Files crammed across the screen. _These are all ghost files..._

She immediatly clicked on her enemy's icon, Phantom. She wanted to know as much about him as possible...and Danny's thoughts on him.

_Daniel (Danny) Phantom/ Fenton:_

_Stats:_

_-One of the most powerful ghosts in existance (no matter what you say, little brother.) _Valerie realized that Jazz must have written that.

_-Displays numberous powers (see 'power listings')_

_Appearence:_

_-Radioactive Green Eyes/ Ice Blue Eyes_

_-Snow White Hair/ Raven Hair_

_- Black and White Hazmat/ Jeans and T-shirt_

_Interesting facts:_

_-One of the only two (not counting clones) halfas in existance_

Valerie swallowed. Why was half of the description for Fenton? She jumped as she heard a knock on the door.

"Valerie, could you get that?" Her Dad yelled from his room.

She got up and threw on a bathroom and tied her hair back quickly. She was surprised to see Danny on the other side of the door. She was even more suprised by how much her reminded her of Phantom (A/N: She was reading about that a second before, so of course she was thinking of it). In fact, the two could be twins.

He looked startled by her appearence. "Sorry to wake you up, I can come back later-"

She cut him off. "I was already up."

He didn't look convinced. "Ok. I was wondering if my laptop was here? I cant find it anywhere."

"Well, uhh, I..." But it was too late, he had spotted it.

He looked at the screen, surprised by what it held, and paled. "How did you?"

Valerie answered quickly. "I'm sorry, I just saw it and tried the password..." She trailed off.

Danny blushed scarlet. "My password?"

Valerie grinned in spite of what he had caught her doing, (A/N: Reading his personal files) it was just so sweet! "Dont worry, I liked it."

Then she changed her tone when the red left his face (well, a little). "Can you explain this?" She pointed to the screen.

"Uhh, my parents keep ghost files?" She glared at him.

"You two look like twins, I'm not stupid, I know somethings up." She said evenly.

"Fine." He said in defeat. Then he told her everything.

She had to grab the back of the chair at one point, to steady herself. It was all too much! She nodded at parts, and gasped at others. Finally he finished.

Surprisingly she didnt hate him. In fact, she liked him twice as much. She leaned over and gave him a quick hug that he returned after a second of hesitation.

He liked her too. In the end, things worked out, even if it took a little spying to get there. He kissed her and grinned, life was good.

* * *

**Please Review. I want to know what you think.**

**KeEp On RoCkEn, MissMontana**


End file.
